


Can't Get Enough of You Baby

by Francowitch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chris likes to take care of his Yuuri, Comfort, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shower Sex, This is an alt AU where Viktor does not exist, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Christophe is head over heels in love with his boyfriend, after fifteen odd years together he really has never been happier, save that he misses when Yuuri is away.





	Can't Get Enough of You Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parallelanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/gifts).



> So this is a little present for the lovely [Para ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess) who absolutely ADORES ChrisYuu... and cause I love you I wanted to make you a little something that I hope brings a smile to your face... 
> 
> Please note my dear readers... this is an Alt AU... Viktor does not exist... this is NOT canon compliant... this is Chris and Yuuri being all domestic and fluffy and sexy together... 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful Beta [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who did the once over on this for me! You are awesome!

**Can't Get Enough of You Baby**

 

Christophe sighed as he made his way up to his apartment, it would be another week before his boyfriend would be arriving. He mentally ticked off the list of things that he still had to get done; there was cleaning, some bills to take care of, and groceries. Plus there was still keeping up on his own work, since retiring from skating Christophe had taken on a new challenge in doing choreography for new skaters. Christophe stopped in front of the door to his apartment, his hand tapping at his pockets to find his keys. As his hands brushed over his breast pocket he could feel the hard box there which made him smile. It was a little something for his Yuuri which was ready a few days earlier than expected. And he hoped that it would be well received. 

Finding his keys Christophe went to put the key into the lock only to hear music start to play in his apartment. Confused at how his cat Aina could have possibly managed to turn on the radio he opened up the door. An American pop song floated through the apartment. Christophe clicked his tongue calling Aina to him, smiling as he saw the familiar shoes of one Katsuki Yuuri at the door. Christophe could feel his whole body relaxing as though his day’s worries have fallen from his shoulders. While it only slightly screwed up his plans, there was no way he could ever be truly mad at Yuuri for this kind of surprise.

Christophe quietly shut the door, turning the locks as he removed his jacket. Grinning, he tiptoed through the apartment, thrilled when he saw the familiar form of his lover dancing and humming to himself in the kitchen as he cooked. The warm scent of Yuuri’s cooking surrounded Christophe, making him grin and salivate. How his lover was able to create such delicious dishes when he had so few ingredients was beyond Christophe and just made him want to treasure him all the more. Christophe waited for a moment where Yuuri was just swinging his hips, and the knife was down on the cutting board before wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s waist. 

Yuuri jumped, a brilliant blush colouring his neck all the way to his ears as Christophe kissed the nape of his neck. “Chris, you surprised me.”

Christophe chuckled. He loved the soft way that Yuuri spoke and said his name, even after so many years how he would flush like a blushing bride. “I surprised you Yuuri?” Christophe nipped Yuuri’s ear lobe and was awarded a soft gasp, “You are a whole week early. Imagine my surprise coming home after work and finding not just my darling Aina here, but also the most delectable dish of all.”

Yuuri turned in Christophe’s embrace, his arms wrapping around his taller lover’s neck. “Are you mad that I came early, Daddy?”

Christophe groaned, feeling his cock become hard instantly hearing that from Yuuri’s lips. “You are a very naughty boy, but I can never be mad at my baby.”

Christophe leaned down, rewarding Yuuri with a deep kiss, his hands sliding down to cup Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri moaned, melting into the embrace. He pressed his erection against Christophe, the pair swaying together. There was the small chime of the egg timer behind them which pulled Yuuri back to the task at hand. He pulled from the kiss playfully, smiling.

Christophe kept his arms loosely wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, “Hmm, with you making this, how am I supposed to take care of you? I am being spoiled by you, love.”

Yuuri giggled, “You are worth it. Why don’t you shower quickly. Dinner is almost ready.”

Christophe groaned, pressing his erection against Yuuri’s ass, kissing his neck softly. “You think you can just have this warm for a bit and perhaps join me? I have missed you so much, baby, and I am not sure I want to let you go now I have you in my arms.”

Yuuri moaned, his voice coming out breathy, “I can do that Daddy if you can get the water ready for us.”

“My pleasure,” Christophe grinned, nipping Yuuri’s neck once more before heading into the apartment to get the water going in the bathtub. 

 

* * *

After spending part of the summer at Yuuri’s parents Onsen, Christophe had his bathroom remodeled to be similar to the Japanese style baths. The bath was deep and wide enough for them both and had a heater. The shower was separate, allowing them to wash up first and then step into the warm bath without worrying about losing heat. Christophe was pleased as he sat soaking in the large tub, his Yuuri resting between his legs. 

“This is so nice, Baby.” Christophe hummed, pleased as he ran some of the hot water down Yuuri’s slender neck. 

Yuuri moaned slightly. It had taken Christophe time to convince him to relax as he pampered his lover. Yuuri, who was always nervous growing up, not wanting to inconvenience anyone, learned that he not only tolerated it, but had also come to really enjoy how Christophe would gently care for him. 

“Did you miss this, love?” Christophe continued, kissing along Yuuri’s neck.

“So much,” Yuuri whimpered, leaning into the touch.

“Tell me more,” Christophe’s fingers played along Yuuri’s collarbone, slipping down his bare chest, “tell me what you missed.”

“I missed being here with you.”

Christophe chuckled low, “I need more then that, Baby.”

Yuuri let out a breathy sigh as Christophe’s hand kept moving lower down his body. “Ahh-- I  - uhh - oh - I missed your hands.”

“Mmm hmm… what about my hands?”

“I missed how you touch me, Daddy, opening me up and - oh -” Yuuri arched back as Christophe’s hand wrapped around Yuuri’s erection. 

Christophe began to stroke Yuuri under the water, kissing and sucking marks along Yuuri’s neck and collar. Yuuri’s hips rose up to match Christophe’s pace.

“We are going to make the water dirty.” 

Christophe chuckled, “It’s okay, Baby. Daddy just wants you to feel good.”

“Mmmm s’good.”

“Turn around and face me, Baby,” Christophe leaned back to allow Yuuri more room to maneuver in the tub. 

Once Yuuri settled, Christophe pulled him down for a deep kiss, Yuuri grinding against his boyfriend. Christophe wrapped his arms around Yuuri, his hand moving lower until it was able to slip a finger inside. Yuuri moaned feeling Christophe’s thick finger inside him, the way that the warm water moved around them. It was as though he were being caressed all over. 

“You like that?” Christophe whispered, his sultry voice making Yuuri ache for more. “I have already two fingers inside. It feels as though you are sucking me in, wanting more. Is that what you want? Do you want more, my love?”

“Yes…” Yuuri moaned, “Please Daddy give me more.”

“Stand up for me, Baby, and hold the railing.” 

Yuuri stood up, his legs shaking slightly as he got into position, his ass presented out for Christophe while his legs spread the width of the tub. He gripped the railing which had been installed specifically for this purpose. He closed his eyes as he felt Christophe bury his face in his ass and the way that he rolled his tongue along the well stretched rim. Christophe’s hand wrapped around Yuuri’s middle, stroking his cock as he thrusted his tongue into the tight passage. Christophe could feel the way that Yuuri’s legs trembled as he tried to hold off from finishing right there, Yuuri moaning above him and speaking in rapid Japanese. 

Christophe squeezed Yuuri’s ass, his nails digging into the soft flesh. He stood up, water splashing around him as he gave his cock a few pumps. He looked over, grateful that he thought ahead and had a bottle of lube there in the bathroom at close reach. Taking a few pumps he slicked himself up, then ran his fingers along Yuuri’s rim. Then, lining himself up, Christophe slowly penetrated Yuuri, moaning as he felt his cockhead press past the tight ring of muscle. As he was seated, Christophe closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Yuuri wrapped tight around him. 

Yuuri rutted back into Christophe, letting him know he was more than ready, his moans bounced off the bathroom walls as Christophe began to thrust into him. Each moan, each slap of wet skin on skin only encouraged Christophe on. He thrusted into Yuuri, his fingers digging into Yuuri’s hips, pulling his boyfriend towards him with each motion. Yuuri tightened around him with each thrust, his cock getting milked with each movement. Yuuri cried out as he came, his back arching as his cum splattered up the wall in front of him. Christophe moaned as he came, filling Yuuri with a cry.

“You are so beautiful, Baby. So perfect.” Christophe spoke softly, his hands rubbing Yuuri’s sides in a soothing manner. Christophe carefully helped Yuuri clean up then drained out the tub, “Let's go have some of that wonderful dinner and then we can maybe have a bit more fun in the bedroom.”

Yuuri sighed softly, “Sounds perfect.”

 

* * *

 

Once they finished up dinner Christophe took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up after them both while he had Yuuri relax in the living room with a hot cup of tea and a blanket wrapped around his legs.

“I feel guilty with you doing everything Chris,” Yuuri called out, “I should be helping.”

Christophe came out of the kitchen a towel in his hands, “Well I have already done what needs doing in there, and I am not the one who spent several hours travelling. I want you to rest so I can take care of you.”

Yuuri flushed as Christophe sat on the sofa, his arms out so that Yuuri could scoot into his embrace. Christophe sighed as he felt the familiar weight of his boyfriend lounging against him. His fingers played with Yuuri’s damp hair, the scent of his body wash wafting up. Together they snuggled, Christophe telling Yuuri about his day and the new skater they had who had perhaps one of the worst tempers he had ever experience but could do amazing things when on the ice. Yuuri kept quiet through most of the conversation, sipping his drink and asking questions periodically. 

Christophe smiled, “I really love this, you know?”

“Hmm?”

“Just us being together like this,” Christophe kissed Yuuri’s forehead, “I love you, you know that? I missed you.”

Yuuri smiled looking at his boyfriend, “I love you too.”

“Shall we head to bed?” Christophe murmured into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri hummed in accent, handing Christophe his empty mug to place down on the table. They strolled back to the bedroom, Christophe’s arm wrapped around Yuuri as they exchanged soft kisses. 

Yuuri gasped as he stepped into the bedroom. The whole room was set up with flickering candles, and rose petals were strewn across the bed. “When did you have the time, Chris?!”

Christophe smiled, “Well you did throw me off my game by surprising me, and I did have a whole plan in mind.”

Yuuri turned around and saw that Christophe was now on his knees with a box in his hand. “Chris?”

“So I know we currently live in different countries and our careers are a bit hectic at times.” Christophe took a deep breath, “But, we have been together since we were kids, and I want to make that a more permanent thing. I was even thinking about quitting my work here and relocating to Japan so I could work with you.”

Yuuri pressed a finger to Christophe’s lips, “Hold that thought.”

Christophe’s head cocked, this wasn’t exactly how he had planned things as he watched Yuuri turn to his bag which was in the corner of the bedroom. Yuuri rummaged through the bag for a brief moment, then turned around holding a small black box of his own. Yuuri pulled Christophe up, bringing him to the bed where they sat facing each other.

“I think that we had the same idea.” Yuuri opened up the small box and showed it to Christophe. 

Christophe smiled looking at the golden engraved band that was nestled in the box. “So I take it that this is a yes?”

Yuuri chuckled, “It certainly is.”

They kissed each other, laughing as they exchanged rings. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
